


Kalamôn

by Morgyn Leri (morgynleri)



Series: Agnu Ra Nutû [45]
Category: The Lord of the Rings - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe, GFY, Gen, Women Being Awesome
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-07-21
Updated: 2014-07-21
Packaged: 2018-02-09 18:20:28
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 640
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1993035
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/morgynleri/pseuds/Morgyn%20Leri
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"I will not be king while you live, mother." Éomer is studying the crown he holds in his hands, that had once sat upon Théoden's brow, and should have been set on Théodred's head, but with both dead, it falls to Éomer. "You are King in all but name, and I will not take the crown from you."</p>
            </blockquote>





	Kalamôn

"I will not be king while you live, mother." Éomer is studying the crown he holds in his hands, that had once sat upon Théoden's brow, and should have been set on Théodred's head, but with both dead, it falls to Éomer. "You are King in all but name, and I will not take the crown from you."

He looks up, though his mother is not looking at him, but at the crown he still holds with an expression he can only liken to the same tired acceptance he has seen on her since his father died - but with a fire underneath that he has never seen before.

"If the Marshals of the Mark, and the Rohirrim wish me to bear this burden, then I shall take up the crown and the duties thereof, but it is not meant to be passed to me." Théodwyn meets his gaze finally, a small smile crossing her face a moment that Éomer would almost call sad, save for that fire in her eyes.

"They do not gather to follow me." Éomer tightens his grip on the crown slightly as he stands, before letting it dangle from one hand. Ignoring it as completely as he can when it feels too heavy in his grip. "They do not gather to follow Éowyn or to follow any of the Marshals. They come for you, mother. You have been their queen since before I was born, and you will be until you die, even if the crown were on my head. More, if you'll accept what is offered."

He opens the flap of the tent with the hand not holding the crown, waiting for her to step out ahead of him. The Marshals of the Mark are waiting outside, and he looks to each of them in turn. He had not dared to bring this to his mother until he'd spoken to them, all of them, and to the Riders who are gathered on the plain below. Listened to what they said, and knows he cannot take the crown in his hands as his own, not yet.

Théodwyn looks at them, her expression the same as earlier, and there is an expectant silence for a long moment. "Is it the wish of the Rohirrim, and of the Riddermark which we protect, that I should lead into this battle?"

"It is." Erkenbrand has taken the role as speaker for the Marshals, as Éomer had taken the task of broaching the wish to Théodwyn. "Our swords are yours to command, Théodwyn King."

Éomer shifts, cradling the crown in both hands once more as Théodwyn turns to him once more. No longer just his mother, but his King. He sets it in her hands, before taking his sword in both hands, holding it out as he had when he'd sworn his fealty to his uncle.

"Receive my sword and my service, Théodwyn King of the Mark. May it serve you well in war and in peace, in defense of land and of people, from now I am lain upon my shield to be sung to the rest of my fathers."

Théodwyn holds the crown a moment before she sets it on the silvered gold of her hair, her hands on Éomer's head gentle and firm. "Gladly shall I accept your sword and service, Éomer son of Éomund. Take your place as Marshall of the Mark, to ride into war at my side, and to stand between my people and the dangers of the world."

Each of the Marshals in turn swears their fealty so, and Éomer and Erkenbrand fall in to either side of Théodwyn as she leaves the higher camp to walk among the mustering Rohirrim. They will follow her into the shadows, as they would have followed Théoden, and carry with them all the hopes of the Riddermark.

**Author's Note:**

> Title means "they crowned" - in this case, a reference to the offering of the crown to Théodwyn, despite a male heir for the crown. (Updated to match the new dictionary.)


End file.
